1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode driving apparatus, and especially relates to an improved light emitting diode driving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, the connection types of the light emitting diode lamp string modules are separated into two types: the serial-type connection and the parallel-type connection. The light emitting diode lamp string modules are widely used for external walls of the building, decoration of trees, signboards, and scenery designing.
In the related art serial-type light emitting diode lamp string modules, a plurality of light emitting diode lamp string modules are commonly connected in series. Also, the amount of the light emitting diode lamp string modules is determined according to the volume of the decorated objects. In addition, all of the light emitting diode lamp string modules are controlled by the same controller which initially controls the first light emitting diode lamp string module.
The parallel-type light emitting diode lamp string modules are connected to the controller in parallel. Accordingly, each one of the light emitting diode lamp string modules is controlled by the controller through a control line and an address line, respectively. For example, ten control lines and ten address lines need to be used when ten light emitting diode lamp string modules are employed to be connected in parallel.
Both the related art serial-type light emitting diode lamp string module and the related art parallel-type light emitting diode lamp string module have different advantages and disadvantages. However, it is a pity that currently there is no product combining both the related art serial-type light emitting diode lamp string module and the related art parallel-type light emitting diode lamp string module.